universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Steel
The Brotherhood of Steel from Fallout. Summary The Brotherhood of Steel is a quasi-religious technological military order operating across the ruins of post-War North America, with its roots stemming from the United States Armed Forces and the government-sponsored scientific community from before the Great War. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Arthur Maxson (Currently) Second-In-Command *High Elder John Maxson *Head Paladin Rhombus *Head Scribe Vree *Paladin Latham Commanders/Officers East Coast Chapter *Elder Lyons *Sentinel Lyons *Star Paladin Cross *Paladin Vargas *Paladin Ashur (Formerly) *Head Scribe Rothchild *Elder Arthur Maxson *Lancer-Captain Kells *Paladin Danse *Scribe Haylen *Proctor Ingram *Lone Wanderer (Knight) *Sole Survivor (Initiate/Knight/Paladin/Sentinel) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals Brotherhood Outcasts *Protector Casdin *Protector McGraw *Defender Morgan Mojave Chapter *Elder McNamara *Head Paladin Hardin *Head Scribe Taggart *Journeyman Scribe Veronica *Elder Elijah (Former) *The Courier (Optional/Paladin) Circle of Steel *Scribe Christine Royce Midwestern Chapter *General Simon Barnaky *Warrior (General) *General Dekker *Paladin Lancelot *Paladin Emerald Solo Appalachia Chapter *Paladin Elizabeth Taggerdy Montana bunker *Elder Patrocolus Infantry *Brotherhood of Steel Soldier *Brotherhood of Steel Knight Elite *Brotherhood of Steel Paladin Special *Scribes Vehicles * |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee *Spiked sledgehammer *Super sledge *Tesla cleaver *Torch *Cleaver *Combat knife *Shredder *Sledgehammer *Slugger *Turbo super sledge *Spiked gloves *Mega power fist *INSTAKILL hammer *Plasma saw *Ripper gloves *Iron gloves Ranged weapons * Asault Rifle * Beretta *Burning gloves *Combat shotgun *Continuous fire laser *Desert Eagle *Double-barrel shotgun *Flamethrower *Heavy machine gun *Home-made laser pistol *Home-made laser rifle *Home-made machine gun *Home-made pistol *Home-made rifle *Home-made rocket launcher *Home-made shotgun *Hunting rifle *Incendiary mortar *INSTAKILL pistol *Junk shotgun *Laser pistol *Meat cannon *Minigun *Monster Ripper *Plasma cannon *Plasma rifle *Power fist *Red Ryder BB gun *Ripper *Rocket launcher *Shiv *SMG *Spiked baseball bat *Turbo plasma rifle Explosives *Plasma grenade *Toxic grenade *Dynamite *EMP device *Incendiary grenade *Home-made bomb *Frag grenade *Mini nuke grenade *Landmine *Plastic explosives Armor *Advanced Power Armor Territories Lost Hill * Age founded/conquered: 2077, the bunker was originally constructed to withstand the destruction of nuclear war. * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The Brotherhood of Steel are the remnants of humanities civilization that utilizes advanced technology that transfers information via radio or computers. Power Source Science: '''High Tech Weaponry (The Brotherhood value their advanced technology as it is part of their doctrine) Conquest Stats '''Tier 9-C: Small Country: The Brotherhood has territories in most other the United States that was left in ruins after the nuclear war that ravished the land. Power Stats DC: Building: The Brotherhood vehicles with their technology capable of harming other vehicles and large monsters. Building: BoS soldier with conventional weaponry. Small Building: BoS soldiers physically with power armor (Can physically contend with Deathclaws). Wall: '''soldiers physically (Can punch limbs off mutants), '''Wall: '''soldiers with Conventional Weaponry. '''Durability: Building: '''Brotherhood vehicles and aircraft with their armor plating. '''Wall: '''with Power Armor (Anybody with Power Armor can take bullets from handguns without problems, hits from Radscorpions and can survive explosions from grenades) | At least '''Small Building against stronger weapons. Street: Humans without armor. Speed: Subsonic-Superhuman: The Speed of their vehicles and aircraft which should be relatively the same as real world modern vehicles. Superhuman: Due to it's enlarged and enhanced stature.Athletic Human to Peak Human with regular humans. Skills Stats Military technology is the Brotherhood's main priority, and their efforts over the centuries have equipped them with a powerful array of power armor, energy weapons, defense turrets, combat implants, and computers. Their devotion to the cause of collecting technology is such that they are willing to go to war in order to obtain it, even against much larger organizations such as the NCR. Strengths/Pros The Brotherhood once has a strong union, where they had a clear ideological agenda to ensure the survival of their people against all the outside forces that seek to threaten them. Weaknesses/Flaws While they are generally not hostile to others without a good reason, members of the Brotherhood are not interested in justice for the obviously weaker and less fortunate wastelanders around them. They largely focus on keeping their secrecy and preserving and developing technology, which they often put above human life since technology is irreplaceable in the post-nuclear wastelands—lives are not. Their motives are often unclear, and Brotherhood members are not people to be trifled with. Making them hard to work with others. Wins/Loses Wins * Loses * Gallery Fo1 Brotherhood Interior.jpg|Lost Hill Bunker FOT Intro War 10.jpg|the Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel.jpg|Midwestern Brotherhood power armor Fo4 Arthur Maxson.png|Arthur Maxson, current leader of the Brotherhood Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Science Category:Fallout Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Protagonist